


Good Girl

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: originally posted on my tumblr blog @trade-baby-blues





	Good Girl

You woke up to a pounding headache. It felt like someone was driving a stake through your skull. You rolled over, throwing an arm over your eyes to block the lift and groaned loudly. “That’s the last time I’m drinking,” you muttered. Your stomach churned and you bolted off the bed, barely making it to the bathroom.

Your knees stung on the tile floor and a memory of you kneeling in an alley holding onto a pair of firm thighs flashed briefly through your mind. That explained why your jaw ached, and why there was cum dried on the inside of your thighs. You tried to focus past the pounding in your skull to remember anything from the night before, but all you succeeded in doing was hurling again.

Your phone chimed, loud and grating, as you took stock of your current situation. You wondered if you should get a pregnancy test as you rifled through your hastily discarded clothes. Your phone chimed again and you found it in your sock drawer, wrapped in a man’s tie. A memory tugged at the edge of your mind as you pulled the tie over your head, but you couldn’t quite picture who it belonged to. You sucked in a breath as you looked at your phone. Dear God you hoped it belonged to him.

There were two texts on your screen, one of a beautiful set of chiseled abs, a pair of sweatpants riding low over hip bones that looked like they were carved out of marble. The skin was beautifully tanned and the sheen of sweat made his body glisten. You were wet just thinking about what you’d like to do to that body. The second text was just as suggestive: Your turn, doll ;) 

You smiled to yourself, straightening the tie around your neck as you walked back to your bed before sprawling across it in a way you hoped would make you look like a model but probably just looked uncomfortable. You shifted the tie so it sat between your two breasts, stretching down to touch your navel. You made sure to include the top of your hips so the mystery man would know you weren’t wearing anything else. This yours?

You waited eagerly for the response. When it didn’t come, you got worried. Maybe you’d been too forward. Shit, maybe the tie wasn’t his. Maybe he thought you had a boyfriend now. You scrambled to unlock your phone and message him again when you saw that he was typing. Another picture came through and your heart stopped.

He had tugged his sweatpants down. You could see the first few dark curls that were settled at the base of his dick, and the smell came rushing back to you, making your mouth water. His fingers curled around his growing erection, fingers you could remember working you open last night. Maybe I could come get it tonight.

I’m free now you texted back. You immediately cringed at your own desperation, but your mystery lover didn’t seem to mind.

Perfect. I haven’t had breakfast yet, and I’m in the mood to eat out.

You texted him your address with quaking fingers. See you soon, stranger ;)

Thought I told you to call me Bucky.

Another image flashed through your head. Thick dark hair between your fingers, face buried between your legs. His beard was burning your thighs but you hardly noticed as his tongue plunged into you again and again. He pulled away for only a second to breath, looking up with big brown eyes. “Call me Bucky.” You groaned at the memory, tempted to pleasure yourself right then and there but from what you could remember, Bucky would be worth the wait.

You focused on cleaning your mess of an apartment instead. Clothes were lying everywhere and glasses were scattered around the kitchen and living room. After things looked decent, you bolted to the bathroom to brush you hair and teeth and reapply your makeup. Then, you spent the next ten minutes in front of your closet, trying to figure out what to wear. You figured it would be a little forward of you to answer the door in nothing but the tie, but he’d already fucked you in an alley. Clothes seemed a moot point if you were going to tear them off each other. You opted for a lingerie set you save for special occasions and a silk house robe you bought on sale and had never worn yet. You kept the tie on, tucked carefully into the robe, which hung open just enough to show off the top of your cleavage without giving much else away.

There was a knock on the door and a tingle of excitement shot through you. You gave your hair one last run through with your fingers, resisting the urge to sprint to the door and jump his bones in the hallway. You kept trying to picture his face, but you couldn’t remember anything past the eyes. Everything else was hazy. Your mind certainly couldn’t have prepared you for the face that smiled at you when you opened the door.

Your jaw dropped. Your eyes raked over the jawline, strong enough to sit on, and the cocky grin that gave him a more youthful look despite the bags under his eyes. He studied you carefully, unreadable, as he took in the thin robe that hung from your body. “You’re the fucking Winter Soldier,” you said before you could stop yourself. The laugh you let out was a little hysterical, but who could blame you. This was starting to feel like a fever dream.

Bucky’s smile faltered as panic took over his features. “I thought we went through this already last night.”

You laughed again, shaking your head. “No offense, babe, but I don’t really remember much from last night.” You took a step forward, reaching up and behind Bucky’s head to pull his hair tie out. “You’ll have to remind me.”

Bucky reached up with a gloved hand, wrapping his fingers gently around the tie and tugging you forward against him. His other hand went to your waist, fingers digging into the tender flesh there. You dragged your fingers across his scalp and watched his eyes flutter shut. He pressed his lips to your neck and whispered, “Seems like you remember plenty to me.”

You groaned as he nipped at your neck, arching your back into him. “Still think you should remind me.” You could feel him smile against your neck as you pulled him through your doorway.

He flipped you around and pushed you roughly against the door as it slammed shut before tracing his gloved hand down the front of your robe, halting at the tie. He slammed his lips against yours hard enough that your teeth clattered briefly. “Remember yet,” he breathed.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and jumped, forcing him to catch you under your thighs. “No,” was all you said before smashing your lips back together. You could feel how hard he was already through his jeans and you moaned into his mouth as he rubbed his hips against yours. He pulled the front of your robe open, moving his lips to the top of your breast, biting at the skin there. “Buck,” you groaned. He hummed against your skin. “Buck, bed. Now.”

He let your legs drop to the ground and you grabbed him by the belt, dragging him back to your bedroom. He pushed the robe off your shoulders as you went, and you managed to get his belt unbuckled and pants unzipped. Bucky quickly discarded your bra, too, tossing it haphazardly in your room before your legs hit the bed and the two of you tumbled onto it. He fell on top of you, knocking the breath out of your lungs, but it was hard to care as he shifted to kick his pants off and you felt his erection pressed hard against your thigh. Your muscles tensed, remembering how he felt inside you even if your mind couldn’t.

Bucky’s lips were in yours again in a heartbeat, lips still soft and plush. He hooked a finger around your panties, pulling them down to your knees kissing a trail down your chest.

He swirled his tongue around your clit as he tugged your underwear off completely, breaking contact to pull his own shirt off too. The glove finally came off too, and you couldn’t help the groan as he traced his cold, metal fingers up the outside of your thigh. He turned you onto your stomach, sliding his metal hand between your ass cheeks, teasing you as he brought his lips up to your shoulder blade. He reached down farther, pressing one finger into your cunt, making you bite down into a pillow to suppress a scream of pleasure.

“You like that, baby,” he whispered against you. “Must like it a lot of you didn’t even bother to clean yourself up last night.” He pushed a second finger in, and you propped yourself up on your knees, rocking yourself back onto his hand. Bucky smirked as he dragged his teeth on your skin. “There’s a good girl.”

“Please, Buck,” you begged, no illusions about your own desperation at this point. “Need you.”

Bucky pulled his fingers out, dragging your wetness along you until he slipped the tip of one finger into your ass. You cried out into the pillow again. “Want me to fuck you here, doll? Fuck that pretty ass of yours like I did that tight little cunt last night.”

“Yes, yea, God, please,” you whined as you rocked yourself back onto his finger, sliding it in to the knuckle. Bucky pulled it out slowly, metal joints whirring as he curled his finger inside you. You clenched your eyes shut, fists balled in the sheets, letting out another scream as he slipped another finger inside you. You could feel every metal plate vibrating slightly as he moved. They were like ice against you while every inch of your body felt like you were on fire. He pulled his fingers out with a twist, and a familiar heat pooled in your belly as he slid them expertly back in. His other hand slid around your front, massaging your breast before sliding down to your clit. He circled it slowly as his fingers pumped into your ass. He dragged his fingers out slowly before thrusting back in with a third one. Your orgasm caught you off guard, and you bucked back against his hand, the pillow under you barely enough to muffle your scream. Bucky kept pulling his fingers in and out of your ass, murmuring soft praises into your ear as you came back down to earth.

He slipped his fingers out and stood from the bed, but you were too tired to investigate. You heard the sound of cloth hitting the floor and a bottle opening, and when Bucky came back his hands were wet. “Gonna get you nice and ready, baby,” he murmured, slipping his fingers into your ass again, making you slick. He pulled his fingers out again, coating his cock with lube before grabbing your hips and propping you back on your knees. He lined himself up, pressing just the tip of dick into your ass, letting your walls clench around him as you both groaned. “Doing so good, baby,” he muttered, pushing forward more. You couldn’t take the pace anymore and pushed yourself back, burying him all the way inside you. He sucked in a breath. “Keep doing that and this won’t last long.”

Another image flashed through your mind: you were pressed chest first against the wall of the alley, one leg propped up and to the side by Bucky’s arms. His other arm was around your waist, pulling your hips toward him as he slammed himself into your pussy. You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped your throat.

Bucky froze behind you, still allowing you time to adjust to his size. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I remember you now,” you smiled.

When Bucky laughed it was like honey, sticky and sweet. “I’ll make sure you remember this time more clearly.” He leaned forward, wrapping his arm around your waist as he thrust into you slowly, testing the waters. The second thrust was rougher, pulling a long groan from both of you. He pulled you back against him so you were both sitting up on your knees. He snapped his hips forward again and you put an arm on the wall to steady yourself.

His teeth worried at the skin on your shoulder, and you craned your neck around to kiss him again. He stretched his flesh arm around you just under your breasts, holding you close to him as he rocked his hips forward sharply into you. His metal hand traced down your arm, linking his fingers with yours against the wall. You dropped your head back onto Bucky’s shoulder, feeling the scrape of his beard as he kissed your neck. You moaned straight into his ear, and his thrusts got harder, more erratic. The only sounds were your heavy breathing and the slap of your skin as he pulled out and thrust completely into you each time. You reached your free arm around him, yelping as he bottomed out in you again, and tangled your fingers in his hair. A little tug was all it took for him to come undone, spilling warm cum inside you. His teeth sank into your shoulder and you cried out as your own orgasm hit you again, dripping down your thighs. You rolled your hips in circles against him, hoping to drag out his pleasure as long as you could.

Finally, he pulled out, and you hissed, already feeling sore. “Sorry,” he said, leaning back onto his heels and letting you sink back onto the bed.

You rolled onto your back, propping yourself up on an elbow with a grin. “Guess you’ll just have to kiss it better.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr blog @trade-baby-blues


End file.
